Breaking Noon
by clarajaninequinn
Summary: Meet the Noon family (OC), a home of love and unity on the surface, but just below you will find secrets, lies, and treachery. After his third miscarriage, Tayvie Noon turns to a life of evil in an attempt to pick up the pieces.
1. A Disappointing Miscarriage

CHAPTER 1: A Disappointing Miscarriage

BITTER tears flowed from Tayvie's cunt. He had miscarried again.

In his hand he held the fruit of his love, the one thing he had loved and cared about more than anything except for his first two miscarriages. Kristina Noon 3.

Jeannine burst into Tayvie's room. "A sock didn't make it in," she said, defeated. He looked around to see his mother naked from the waist down and holding a sock in one hand. Her ginger pubes were noticeably ruffled.

"Stop trying to put things in your vagina, Mother." She walked away forlornly, not even noticing the premature death of her third potential granddaughter. This was a very disappointing miscarriage, Tayvie reflected. More disappointing than Kristina 1, for whom Taylor had spent several minutes knitting a small hat for to cheer her brother up, and even Kristina 2, whose remains were ravenously eaten by Spongebob after falling out of Tayvie's cooch.

Why was this miscarriage so disappointing? Because this one had happened because Tayvie smoked too much crystal meth.

Tayvie had nobody to blame but himself. He dreaded making that phone call to Seth, his love, who was off on a business. Seth said that he had a feeling this Kristina would live so he accepted a promotion at his job in pharmaceutical sales to raise money in anticipation of their family life, and had recently flown out to Cincinnati for a seasonal position. He and Tayvie had discussed making the move together but Tayvie decided it was too important that the baby grew to term in his home, surrounded by family. Seth supported his decision.

A few seconds after Seth's departure Tayvie's gooch started to itch and to fill the void of a good old-fashioned visit to pound town he tried to look up other activities. He browsed the internet, eventually happening upon a friendly-looking drug forum wherein many users recommended crystal meth for pregnant mothers. Meth was good for mother and child, they claimed.

Tayvie, understandably nervous after two miscarriages, was too tempted to turn back. Little did he know that Jason from the internet is not always a wise role model.

And since then, whenever images of Seth pervaded his mind, he would simply grab his pipe and smoke a little crystal. Now, at rock bottom and needing to take steam off, he dusted off Kristina 3's remains, placed them on top of his bookshelf where Sam or Spongebob would not be able to get to them, and reached for his pipe again, but he was halted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he choked.

He turned to see his older sister Taylor, with a disposition as sunny as her yellow locks. She walked in casually, pausing at the sight of Kristina 3 on top of the bookshelf.

"Tayvie!" she shrieked. "You should have told me you had the baby! She's precious, based on the novel Push by Sapphire!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TAYLOR, THAT ISN'T A BABY, THAT MIGHT AS WELL BE A ROTTEN FUCKING HAMBURGER PATTY. I MISCARRIED AGAIN NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE SO THAT I CAN SMOKE MY METH."

Just then the doorbell rang. Jeannine looked from the lasaga she was cooking. "Aha! The doorbell," she said. She looked expectantly at her husband Dave, who was sitting on the chair with Sam the dog watching the Celebrity Apprentice.

"Who could it be?" Dave asked. "I'm not expecting anyone."

Jeannine answered the door to see a pizza delivery man with a nametag reading 'Jerry'. He was holding a pizza. Jeannine frowned. "We didn't order a pizza."

"I got an order from someone named Spongebob in this house."

"Oh, of course," Jeannine turned and called, "Spongebob! Your pizza is here!"

Jeannine and Dave's third child Spongebob then came running down the hallway. She was a puppy. "You could have just brought it to me," she snapped at Jeannine.

"Well you need to pay for it, Spongebob," Jeannine retorted, "not to mention you didn't need to order it in the first place, I was making some really good lasaga."

"I already paid for it online, Mom," Spongebob replied flippantly, "and I never denied your lasaga, I will definitely have some of it as well."

Jeannine chuckled. "Nothing less for my growing puppy."

Spongebob grabbed the pizza in her mouth and walked back down the hallway to her room. After walking by a noticeably offended Taylor, she peeked into Tayvie's room where she could see him smoking meth. She gasped.

Tayvie was surprised by her chastising voice. "You really shouldn't smoke that Tayvie, I learned in health class that it's bad for you. Plus you might get addicted. That can't be good for the baby." He'd had enough of people saying what was best for his dead unborn daughter.

"Spongebob, you're a fucking puppy, how would you ever take a health class?"

Spongebob shrugged. "Suit yourself, I guess." She left. Tayvie suddenly wanted very much to move out of this house forever. This family sucked, and he began more and more to convince himself that his miscarriages might have been their fault, after all one of his mother's children came out a puppy.

He felt desperate. Seth was gone, and he had no means of escape. No money, no car, no close connections. Why didn't he have any money? He looked at his meth and realized he spent it all on meth. That's when he realized. "I should cook meth," he said to himself.

He didn't realize Fionna had walked in. She jumped on his lap, interrupting his meth smoking. "God damnit Fionna get off of me." Her frilly dress was tickling his gooch in a way only Seth had achieved.

"We could cook meth together, me and you," she cooed to him.

"Damn Fionna, I didn't know you were into that shit."

"Not doing it, just selling it. It's an incredibly lucrative market and if you want any chance at having a real baby you're going to have to buy one at this point. Your womb is cursed."

Tayvie considered this. He had never thought about buying a baby,

"I'm gonna have to think it over, Fionna. Let's talk after I eat some of Mother's lasaga."

"Fine," Fionna jumped off of him matter-of-factly, "just remember, this is about me and you getting XBOX Ones, the rest of them are merely there to… get us through the doors."

Meanwhile, Spongebob sat alone in her room. She was still finishing a chuckle over the fact that Jeannine had not questioned the fact that she, a thirteen-year-old puppy, had her own credit card to buy a pizza online. She opened the pizza box to reveal the pizza, except instead of a pizza it was CRYSTAL METH.

Spongebob took a mortar and pestle and quickly mashed a crystal to snort it. She finished just in time to hear a knock on the door. "Do you still want some of this lasaga?" Jeannine's voice called from behind it.

Spongebob closed the pizza box, grinning. "_Definitely."\_


	2. The First Sale

CHAPTER 2: The First Sale

After they finished the lasaga, Tayvie knew that Fionna was expecting him to talk about selling meth but he felt more immediately obligated to talk to Taylor, because he had snapped at her before. They sat in his room.

"I'm sorry that I mistook your miscarriage for a baby," Taylor told him sincerely. "It was just such a cute miscarriage."

"It's okay Taylor, I wasn't mad at you, I was just mad at the miscarriage."

"I understand."

Neither of them noticed but Fionna crept into the room, her dress brushing silently against the slightly open door. Taylor looked at Tayvie's meth.

"That's meth."

"Yeah," replied Tayvie. "I smoked some of it before the lasaga, it was some really good lasaga."

"I'll say. Hey, maybe I should try this meth thing," Taylor said curiously. Tayvie frowned at her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I smoked meth while I was pregnant and I think it killed my baby."

Taylor didn't see Fionna whispering into Tayvie's ear. "Why would you tell her that? If we're gonna sell meth we should tell her meth is good for the mom and the baby."

"But Taylor isn't pregnant, Fionna."

"Who are you talking to?" Taylor asked, she still couldn't see Fionna, maybe she is blind.

"Nobody!" Tayvie stammered. "So yeah this is pretty good meth. I bought it from Jason from the internet. Do you want to try it?"

"Yeah I'm actually really down today. I was practicing for my first drag performance as TAYLORD but then I realized I could never be a good drag queen because I'm already a girl."

"That sucks," said Tayvie even though he wasn't really listening. He took a fat hit of meth and watched as the smoke danced in the air around Kristina 3 who was still sitting on the bookshelf. He handed his bowl to Taylor.

"I like your bowl, it looks like Jackie Chan's children."

"That's racist." He watched her take a half-hearted puff and cough a lot.

"Wow nigga I'm flying, feels like my pussy on fire," she said with a glazed look in her eyes. "I want to try more of this."

Tayvie looked nervously at Fionna.

"_Do it._" Fionna hissed deviously.

"I could sell you the rest of mine I guess," said Tayvie.

"Wow really! What a pal," Taylor said as she took out her wallet, out of which fell several pictures of Jackie Chan's children. "Oops! I didn't mean for you to see that."

Tayvie thought that was kind of fucked up but didn't really care because he was high as shit and wanted to make money. He took a few hunneds from Taylor and handed her the meth. As she walked out her head eclipsed Kristina 3 on the top of the bookshelf, and Tayvie winced.

"You've done it," Fionna purred.

"Yeah but now I don't have any meth to smoke, I wish I had thought that through."

"But now you have money so it doesn't matter."

Just then the doorbell rang. Jeannine, who was still in the kitchen washing lasaga off of plates, looked up, surprised. "Aha! The doorbell."

Dave, who was bald, wasn't sitting on the chair anymore because he went to sleep, or so they thought, but Sam was eating some of the leftover lasaga out of a bowl. "Who could it be? I'm not expecting anyone."

Jeannine went to get the door.

Back in Tayvie's room, Tayvie started looking up on the computer how to cook meth.

"Don't worry you don't need to look it up, I already know how to cook meth so we good."

"How?"

Just as Fionna opened her mouth, they heard Jeannine screeching from the other room. "_Seth! _I didn't know you were coming back so soon."

Tayvie gulped. He looked from the money he just made to bowl that looked like Jackie Chan's children, to Fionna, to Kristina 3. This was a mixed bag.


	3. The Harvest

Chapter 3: The Harvest

Tayvie and Seth embraced. "I missed you so much," Seth said.

"Me too, but why are you back so soon? I bet you were shaking things up in Cincinnati."

Seth looked at Tayvie with an expression of worry. "I got a vibe that someone close to me was getting worse, like Jenna Morasca in Survivor All Stars. You look kind of fucked up, so I think I was right to come back."

Tayvie burst into tears.

"I LOST THE BABY SETH," he sobbed. "I GOT ADDICTED TO METH AND LOST KRISTINA 3. HERE, LOOK." He yanked what was left of Kristina 3 from the bookshelf and shoved it in Seth's face, causing some bloody mush to splatter on his cheek. Seth shed a single tear which landed on Kristina 3's half-developed heart and through fairy magic she was jolted to consciousness.

"Howdy!" squeaked Kristina 3. "I guess I'm alive!"

"Sweet!" Tayvie was no longer disappointed. "This wasn't a disappointing miscarriage after all!" The new family hugged, everything seemed perfect for a moment.

"We haven't fucked since I left for Cincinnati, we should fuck."

"Okay," Tayvie said. He figured that Kristina 3 probably shouldn't be in the room for this business so he placed her in a laundry basket in the hallway. He went back in his room and Seth was naked. "Cool," Tayvie said. He gave Seth some goochie smoochies and got all hard and shit. "Fuck meth now that you are back I don't need that shit anymore."

He started sucking Seth's dickie and closed his eyes. How ridiculous it seemed that moments before he was ready to start cooking meth.

A minute or so later Seth started being all like "Fuck nigga I'm bout to cum," and he squirted all in Tayvie's mouth. He sighed in satisfaction and collapsed backward onto the bed. Tayvie got all excited and ready to put it in Seth's holey but then he realized that the bed was very wet. Then he realized that Seth was unconscious and there was a knife in his neck.

"HURRY TAYVIE SPIT OUT THE CUMMIES," Fionna hissed.

Tayvie was all like what? "What?" He stammered, and the cummies fell out of his mouth. Fionna captured them in a plastic bag. "What the fuck just happened Fionna?"

"I had to kill Seth because the number one ingredient in meth is cummies. We need these cummies," she explained, holding up the bag. "We had to harvest them from him."

Tayvie was in shock, and he was sad because he really had wanted to fuck. "Why did we have to kill him?"

Fionna looked at him blankly. "I don't know. But now you ready to cook some meth motherfucker?"

"I mean I guess so if I can't plow Seth's succulent bussy," Tayvie said sadly. "Shouldn't we do something about the body?"

"You can still fuck he bussy if you want."

"That's sick Fionna he's dead."

"Well okay then."

Meanwhile Spongebob was walking down the hallway when she saw Kristina 3 sitting in the laundry basket. "Mm that looks yummy," she said, licking her lips.

"Umm what you talking about nigga I'm alive," Kristina 3 said with discomfort.

But it was too late, Spongebob picked up Kristina 3 in her jaws and brought her to her room. Tayvie forgot all about Kristina 3 because they were cooking meth in the bedroom. Smoke started pouring out of the cracks in the door and the hallway got quite smokey but nobody noticed: Taylor was in her room smoking meth, Spongebob was in her room torturing Kristina 3, the other two irrelevant cats were too extraneous to the plot for them to be the ones to notice, Dave the father was still asleep or so they thought, and Jeannine was with Sam the dog in her bedroom, they were making sweet love.

"Fuck yes Sam fuck me harder," Jeannine moaned. "It's so hot that nobody suspects we have been fucking for years even though one of my children is a puppy. And it's even more hot that you go straight from watching the Celebrity Apprentice with my husband to sticking it in my pussy."

"Now his bitch ass asleep," Sam said as he thrusted harder. "Night night Dave."

"Wait a minute," Jeannine hesitated. "If he's asleep… but I'm here… and you're here… then that means…"

She was cut off by the doorbell.

"Aha! The doorbell," Jeannine cried.

"Who could it be?" Sam groaned. "I'm not expecting anyone."

Jeannine put on a robe and they walked toward the front door to open it, however before they got there the door burst open. Jeannine and Sam both gasped dramatically.

"This is the police, we have suspicion that a murder occurred here tonight."


	4. The Mixing of the Bag

Chapter 4: The Mixing of the Bag AKA Taylor Smokes Meth in the Shower

As the police were talking to Jeannine, Taylor was high and I mean REALLY high in her room. She was looking at all of her pictures of Jackie Chan's children and they looked like they were singing and dancing to her. "Woooah trippy," she said. Then she decided she wanted to smoke some meth in the shower because it sounded fun.

Meanwhile, Tayvie and Fionna were carrying on cooking meth in Tayvie's room. Tayvie took off his goggles and wiped the sweat from his brow, then looked at Seth's still-bleeding body and frowned. "Shouldn't we do something about the body?"

"Naw nigga, we good."

Jeannine was gesticulating defensively to the police. One of them was Officer Tubbs from Jimmy Neutron, he was fat. The other one was Officer Nancy who was a fish.

"I swear I didn't kill my husband no matter how much it looks like I'm having an affair with this dog!" Jeannine said frantically.

Officer Nancy arched her brow. "It's not your husband we think is dead, we got a call saying that someone named Seth got stabbed to death."

"But Seth just got here, he just got back from Cincinnati! He isn't dead," Jeannine asserted.

"First we have some urgent business, my large intestine is filling faster than the open frooks I need to shit," said Officer Tubbs before he hobbled into the bathroom. Little did he know Taylor was in there smoking meth as she took a shower.

She heard him coming in and got all freaked out and shit, especially when his ass started squeaking like a guinea pig. Officer Tubbs was so concentrated on his shit that he didn't realize he was getting high off of Taylor's meth smoke.

In her head she was all like what the fuck. Then suddenly she got a text, because her phone is waterproof. She read it and it said: 'You look hot in the shower babe, mm that ass -J'. Now she was really freaked out, especially because she was high off meth, and Officer Tubbs was still emptying his bowels. She screamed all like "AAAH" because she thought someone was looking at her in the shower.

Then Officer Tubbs was all like "Aaah" because he didn't realize there was someone else in there, but then he forgot to check who it is because he was high. He walked back out to Jeannine, Sam and Nancy.

"Did someone scream in there Officer Tubbs?" asked Officer Nancy.

"What?"

"I heard a scream."

"What? Uhh, I was taking a poop."

Officer Nancy rolled her eyes. "Okay," she turned to Jeannine and Sam. "We're just gonna have a look around if that's okay."

Nancy and Tubbs started walking down the hallway. "Something seems off to me about this place," Nancy whispered to Tubbs.

"What?" Tubbs said loudly because he was still high as shit.

Suddenly Nancy started to feel high too because CONTACT HIGH!

"Woooah what's going on man," she said all spaced out like.

"I don't know man but it's fun, what are we doing here again?"

They stood there for a second thinking. After a minute Nancy was like "Uhhh, murder?"

"Right someone got murdered."

They kept walking down the hallway, Spongebob heard them coming from the end of the hallway and started freaking out.

"Shit they gonna find out I'm keeping a miscarriage prisoner," Spongebob muttered to herself.

"Just please let me go Miss Spongebob, I promise I won't tell nobody nothing," Kristina 3 begged from her little tiny cage.

"NEVER, SLAVE. You are my property now and you will do whatever I say. SCUM."

Spongebob grabbed Kristina 3 out of her cage and strapped her to the wall, then picked up a whip in her mouth and whipped her.

"Noo!" Kristina 3 screamed.

Even though they were being really loud, Tubbs and Nancy still didn't notice because they were fucked up. They approached Tayvie's bedroom and saw smoke pouring out. "This looks like a thing," Officer Tubbs said. He pounded on the door.

Inside, Tayvie and Fionna jumped. Tayvie ran over to the door and looked through the peephole. "SHIT ITS THE PIGS MAN WHAT WE GON GET CAUGHT," he cried. Tayvie's life flashed before his eyes; he knew in prison he would just be seen as a nice little sock to wipe jizz onto. He gulped and opened the door.

The police saw the body and the meth and they were all like "Wooah."

"What's going on in here?" Officer Tubbs asked absently.

"Nothing!" Fionna said all fast and high-pitched. She looked at their faces and deduced that they were high off of meth. "Hey do you guys want something?"

"Something like what?" Officer Nancy said, already forgetting that she saw the dead body.

Fionna showed them the meth. "That's meth," said Officer Nancy.

"I know right!" Tayvie exclaimed. "I mean that's exactly what Taylor said when I-"

"So if we give you this meth will you leave?"

The officers looked at each other.

"Yeah it looks like pretty good meth," said Officer Nancy.

"Okay cool," Fionna said as she handed them the meth, then they left.

Spongebob heard them walking back away from her room. She licked her asshole in relief. Then suddenly "Who Let the Dogs Out" started playing, and she realized it was her ringtone. She checked her phone and she had a text, it read: "Maybe you're top domme now but I'm gonna make you my bitch puppy sub -J."

"Who the fuck this is?" asked Spongebob.

"Please let me out of here Mistress, I'll do anything," pleaded Kristina 3.

"Shut up Pig," Spongebob barked.

Meanwhile, Jeannine saw the Officers on the way out carrying the meth. "Did you find that meth in here?" she asked nervously.

"This is our meth!" Officer Tubbs said as they walked out the door.

"Shit man that was a close call," Fionna said back in Tayvie's room. "Good thing we work so good as a team, so we could save ourselves."

"I didn't do anything there Fionna."

"Nah man, we a team, we need to stick together, final two Tayvie," Fionna said manipulatively.

Just then Tayvie's phone beeped, and he checked it. He had a new next that said "I called the cops on you and next time you won't be so lucky -J'.

"What the fuck," Tayvie said. "This bag is too mixed for my liking."


End file.
